Regenerator
The Regenerator is a piece of Equipment used in Halo 3.Halo 3 In terms of function, it may be related to the Sterile Field Generator. It is the counterpart to another piece of equipment, the Power Drain. Background The Regenerator functions just like the Bubble Shield although it emits a small, green field of energy which restores a player's shield as well as anybody near you, including enemies, for fifteen seconds. There is, however, a small delay before beginning the recharge, which means the player is still vulnerable. Although you may be healed quickly and may have a better chance at surviving a one-on-one battle, you can still get killed with a headshot (with a Sniper Rifle) or close range with a Shotgun. It also is less effective if many enemies are firing at you. It is the exact opposite of the Power Drain and when it is used in the same area as a Power Drain, the Power Drain overpowers the Regenerator. Other ways in which the Regenerator is different from the Power Drain is that the Regenerator remains rooted in the same spot where it is deployed while the Power Drain can move around if the player kicks into it. Tactics *Using the Regenerator in conjunction with short range weapons leaves you almost invincible, though you will still be vulnerable to snipers. *When you are being attacked with grenades, a Regenerator leaves you very hard to kill. Some players believe they could survive a grenade spammer with a Regenerator, however, if two frag grenades are thrown in succession, they could kill you while standing inside a Regenerator. *In campaign, if a Brute throws a Regenerator, do not run into it, as it heals him too. All in all, don't run in an enemy's Regenerator just because it exists. *When using the Regenerator to quickly recover from an instant shield dropping blow, if in teams, its best to drop the Regenerator and have somebody drop a Bubble Shield. But if in Free For All, it would be smart to drop it in a hard to reach place, like one of the Shotgun corners in The Pit. *When in a Regenerator with an opponent, melee, don't shoot, it's a much more effective way to take down your opponents depending on the type of weapon you are currently wielding. *Throwing a Regenerator inside a Bubble Shield, while camping is a way to survive the grenade that is often dropped after a player's death. *Regenerators have magnetic properties when thrown into a Man Cannon as a player uses the opposing one, such as on Narrows. When thrown, the player's movement will follow the movement of the Regenerator. Trivia *Brutes have a tendency to throw out Regenerators to help repair their Power Armor. They also throw Regenerators out to protect their Chieftains. *If you stand near a Regenerator, you will hear a heart pulsating. *If you stick a Spike Grenade to a Regenerator, it will spin around with it. *In Forge, if you fix the respawn rate so that when you lay one down another automatically respawns, and if you keep laying them down, you will get practically unlimited health. *A bug with the Regenerator is to get your shields down (while inside the shield's 'current') and you'll hear a scream as if you died or got shot at when your shields are down. *The Regenerator does not make you invincible, just more difficult to kill. You can still be killed by one-hit kill weapons (Rocket Launcher, Spartan Laser, Plasma Grenades, etc.), assassinations, quick melees, and being overwhelmed. The Regenerator does not immediately begin to regenerate shields, giving your opponent a small window of opportunity to kill you if your shields are still low. *The top green part of the Regenerator spins around 360 degrees. *It should be noted that the Regenerator only speeds up the shield recharging time, and not the health recharging time. *Players can sustain two or even three melees while within the healing effect of the Regenerator. *A glitch with the Regenerator is that on the map, Narrows, if somebody throws a Regenerator in the Man Cannon while you are heading to it from the other Man Cannon, it will pull you like a magnet. *When playing on maps or areas with low levels of light, the Regenerator can occasionally obscure your vision, leaving you open to enemy attacks. *If you continuously shoot a player standing in the Regenerator's field with a weak weapon like the magnum, you can occasionally hear the Spartans yelling in pain. Images Image:Regenerator icon.svg|The Regenerator HUD icon.